wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series)
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (also known as Network Wiggles) is the Wiggles' third TV Series. It is based on running a TV network. The theme song is a shortened version of the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!. Episodes NOTE: This episode list is for the 11-minute versions. # By the Beach - September 30, 2002 # Swim Like a Fish - October 1, 2002 # Dressing Up - October 2, 2002 # Move to the Music - October 3, 2002 # Farm Animals - October 4, 2002 # Fishing Time! - October 7, 2002 # We're Building! - October 8, 2002 # Garden Fun - October 9, 2002 # Rhythms - October 10, 2002 # Dancing Time! - October 11, 2002 # Australian Animals - October 14, 2002 # Cooking Pizza - October 15, 2002 # Dancing Flowers - October 16, 2002 # Maracas - October 17, 2002 # Dancing with Wags - October 18, 2002 # Australian Music - October 21, 2002 # Hats - October 22, 2002 # Out in the Bush - October 23, 2002 # Captain Feathersword's Birthday - October 24, 2002 # Games - October 25, 2002 # Dorothy Visits the Art Gallery - October 28, 2002 # Vegetable Soup - October 29, 2002 # Water Play - October 30, 2002 # Let's Build! - October 31, 2002 # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga - November 1, 2002 # By the Sea - November 4, 2002 # Sound Stories - November 5, 2002 # Nursery Rhymes - November 6, 2002 # Dorothy Visits the Museum - November 7, 2002 # Musical Stories - November 8, 2002 # Sound Effects - November 11, 2002 # Dancing and Coloring - November 12, 2002 # High and Low - November 13, 2002 # Bubble Paintings - November 14, 2002 # Gym Time - November 15, 2002 # Where's Jeff? - November 18, 2002 # Reptiles - November 19, 2002 # Fruit Salad - November 20, 2002 # Ducks - November 21, 2002 # Hot Potato - November 22, 2002 # Nature's Best - November 25, 2002 # Squeak! - November 26, 2002 # Clap Your Hands - November 27, 2002 # Animal Fun - November 28, 2002 # Dorothy Visits the Aquarium - November 29, 2002 # Dinosaurs - December 2, 2002 # Watching the Waves - December 3, 2002 # Jobs - December 4, 2002 # Kitchen Instruments - December 5, 2002 # Flowers - December 6, 2002 # Romp Bomp A Stomp - December 9, 2002 # Finger Painting Fun - December 10, 2002 Show Format The format of the episodes have differed in many cases. *The original 11-minute versions of episodes were shown on ABC, usually only featuring 2 songs, with a News and a Music With Murray scene for odd numbered episodes, and an Anthony's Workshop scene, a Captain's Magic Buttons scene, and a Where's Jeff? scene for even numbered ones. *An extended version that lasts 22 minutes that aired on Playhouse Disney in America and available on iTunes will have a Network Wiggles News scene, an Anthony's Workshop scene, a Captain's Magic Buttons scene, a Music With Murray scene, and a Where's Jeff? scene, with songs (usually 4), short skits, and Community Service Announcements in-between. Segments *'Network Wiggles News': Greg hosts a news report with Dorothy as the field reporter and Captain Feathersword as the weatherman. *'Anthony's Workshop (segment)': Anthony hosts a show where he shows different crafts for kids. *'Captain's Magic Buttons': Captain Feathersword shows a Wiggle the many things he can do when the buttons on his magic vest are pushed. *'Music with Murray (segment)': Murray teaches children about different types of music and the soundwaves of the music. *'Where's Jeff?': A Wiggle gets another Wiggle or Captain Feathersword to guess where Jeff is sleeping in, and they wake him up at the end. *'Wiggly Community Service Announcement': The Wiggles are interviewed on what they are doing and given safety tips. Trivia * The original 11-minute version has deleted scenes that appear in most episodes but slightly less songs. Gallery Promo Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo.png|"1, 2, 3." Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo2.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo3.png|Jeff waking up Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo4.png|"Haven't you heard?" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo5.png|"We're coming to ABC Kids this year" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo6.png|"with a new show." Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo7.png|"Lights," Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo8.png|"Camera," Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo9.png|"Action," Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo10.png|"Wiggles!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo11.png|CGI bolts Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo12.png|"It's brand-new fun from The Wiggles, coming soon from ABC Kids." Theme Song Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggles WagsandTheWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles MurrayandJeff'sIDs.jpg|Murray & Jeff's IDs GregandAnthony'sIDs.jpg|Greg & Anthony's IDs Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong6.jpg|The Wiggles going under the bill-gate WagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags the Dog NetworkWiggles(Location).jpg|Network Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong8.jpg|"Lights" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong9.jpg|"Camera" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong10.jpg|"Action!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong11.jpg|"Wiggles!" TheBigRedCarinTVSeries3.jpg|The Big Red Car Anthony'sRemoteControl.jpg|Anthony's remote control Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong14.jpg|Remote control tunnel Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong15.jpg|The Wiggles in the remote control tunnel JosephinTVSeries3.jpg|Joseph Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong17.jpg|Anthony shrugging TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesandJoseph.jpg|The Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong19.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong20.jpg|Anthony and Murray Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong21.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong22.jpg|The Wiggles getting out of the Big Red Car GregandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Other Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action!TitleCard.jpg|''"Lights, Camera, Action!"'' TheWiggles'Scooters.jpg|Scooters Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong26.jpg|Captain and Henry GregRidingonScooter.jpg|Greg riding on scooter AnthonyRidingonScooter.jpg|Anthony riding on scooter JeffRidingonScooter.jpg|Jeff riding on scooter MurrayandJeffonScooters.jpg|Murray and Jeff on scooters MurrayRidingonScooter.jpg|Murray riding on scooter Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong31.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends Joseph,DominicandGeorgia.jpg|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong32.jpg|The Wiggles entering the studio Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong33.jpg|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia closing the doors NetworkWiggles.jpg|Network Wiggles Promo Pictures Wiggles friends.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeries3PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheWigglesinTVSeries3PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars LCAWPromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword in promo picture LCAWPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in a promo picture Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVSeries-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney4.jpeg|The Wiggles wiggling TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney3.jpeg|The Wiggles Dancing TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney2.jpeg|The Wiggles on Playhouse Disney bf855603264f4484b7e646aa63618ca0.jpg|The Wheres Jeff set TheWigglesinWackySpiral.jpg|The Wiggles in a wacky spiral (Not used in any of the original 11-minute format of the 52 episodes.) The Credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-Credits.png|The main credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-CastCredits.png|The cast credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-VoiceCastCredits.png|The voice cast credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-MusicianCredits.png|Musician credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-OriginalEndCredits.png|The original end credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Yellow background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|The endboard in a red background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Blue background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|The endboard in a purple background Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2002 Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Series 3